Thomas Lasky/Quotes
Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Halo 4 Infinity * "We should get eyes out there looking for the others." * "Palmer, get your folks inside!" * "Afraid we're gonna have to give you an IOU on that welcome home party." * "Tom Lasky, First Officer of the Infinity. Never though I'd see you again." * "Infinity, this is Commander Lasky. Pelican recon teams are down. Repeat. All birds are down. We've got numerous causalities and require immediate assistance. Over." * "Affirmative, sir. But we're gonna need a bus out of here." * "The Captain thought Infinity could provide us cover and hold off the attack at the same time." * "I don't know if it's too soon to ask you for a favor but we're going to run out of breathing room here real quick. I don't suppose you're any good at clearing LZs?" * "Chief, it's Lasky. We're getting reports of friendlies pinned down near your position. Can you assist? * "Roger that Cortana. I'll get you the coordinates for the-" * "Chief, I'm redirecting the Spartan-IVs to rally point Alpha Sierra Foxtrot. Until we catch up, you have tactical command of the forward assault force! Rendezvous with those men and take back that ship!" * "Good luck Chief. Lasky out." * "117, Lasky. We're touching down just north of your position. Proceed to starboard hangar 2-19, and we'll link up with you there." * "Roger, Cortana. We'll find a way inside and free up one of the mooring platforms. XO out." * "Secure the bay and I'll release the lockdown into the ship." * "Chief, it's Lasky Come in!" * "We've identified several Covenant jamming devices on the outer hull." * "Exactly what we were thinking. Neutralize them so we can get our guns back online and show that satellite we're more than just a big paperweight." * "Infinity's mission has been to locate the remaining Halo rings, and establish permanent bases to study them for decommission. We've got locations up-and-running around Installations 5 and 3, but lately they've run into some setbacks." Reclaimer * "Chief. Unfortunately for us, we've got to manually bring down a couple of the particle cannons before we can get to the command post." * "OK, Gypsy, time to work for it. Let's shake some dirt." * "Infinity! Pelicans down!" * "All teams we've got Covenant squads, digging in on the ridgeline. Weapons free, people." * "All right, Chief, Mammoth's just about in range." * "Eyes up, Gypsy! Dropships on approach." * "Target acquired." * "Railgun reloading." * "All right, Master Chief. We're clear. Mini-MAC's at your disposal. Take out that particle cannon." * "Target suppressed. Nicely done, Chief." * "Lasky to Infinity, first contact cleared but no joy on additional targets. Gypsy moving on to securing battle position, but we're requesting evac for casualties." * "Mammoth holding position. Whenever you're ready to proceed, Chief." * "Gypsy Company, moving out." * "Shot's good." * "All units! Unidentified Covenant vehicle incoming!" * "Mammoth's hit! Forward traction offline! Primary power controls offline!" * "Thanks, Chief. It was getting a bit dicey there for a minute." * "All hands, form up on us." * "Mammoth's in pretty bad shape, sir. She'll make it to the objectives as long as nobody starts throwing rocks at us." * "Roger that, sir. Gypsy, let's move." * "OK folks, terrain's too rough around these tributaries. Assault force, back on the Mammoth. Anyone not on board is getting left behind. Alright, sealing her up. Mammoth is mobile." * "117, Lasky." * "We've got significant blockage up ahead. Think this is about it for the Mammoth." * "Lasky, out." * "Sir… what if he is right? * "Captain…" * "Captain!" Shutdown * "So what's your plan?" * "You know, I was sent down here with orders to prevent you from leaving. In case you had already gone, I took the precaution of ordering a Pelican outfitted for full combat pursuit." * "I hope to God you're wrong about that Forerunner or whatever he is, Chief. But in the event you're not..." * "... And Chief? Good luck. Both of you." Midnight * "Chief, it's Lasky. Is that you?" * "FLEETCOM didn't take too kindly to his abandoning you on Requiem. I'm afraid I'll have to do." * "Let's see if we can grease the wheels for you. All ships, prepare to engage!" * "Chief, the Battlegroup's moving forward to engage, but at the rate the Didact's ship is advancing, he'll reach the wire in T-minus two minutes." * "Copy that, Chief." * "Infinity to FLEETCOM! Battlegroup has reached Didact's ship." * "We could try punching a hole in that hull plating, but Infinity won't be able to get a clear shot with all that flak." * "Whatever you're doing's working! Clear up the approach and Infinity could drop in to punch a hole for you." * "Copy, Cortana. Weapons, prepare firing solution! We promised to get John inside that ship, and I am not about to let that man down!" * "Roger that, Chief. You might want to back up a little. Main battery, fire!" * "Acknowledged. We'll be on station if you need us. Make sure you give the Didact our regards. Infinity out." Epilogue * "Mind if I join you?" * "At ease, Chief. It feels kind of odd for you to call me Sir." * "Beautiful, isn't she? I don't get to see her often enough. I grew up on New Harmony. Attended Corbulo Military Academy. Never saw Earth in person until I was an adult, but… I still think of her as home." * "You don't talk much, do you?" * "Chief, I won't pretend to know how you feel. I've lost people I care about, but… never anything like you're going through." * "You say that like soldiers and humanity are two different things. Soldiers aren't machines. We're just people." * "I'll let you have the deck to yourself." Halo 4: Spartan Ops Category:Quotes